


SWAG2016: Daichi/Suga

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Daichi/Suga drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is on the train and the cute guy beside him keeps falling asleep.
> 
> (G, no warnings)

There's a cute guy sitting on the train beside him, and Suga hugs his bag to his chest, darting a glance sideways to look at him. He has strong features, short dark hair, and broad shoulders that sometimes bump against his when the train shakes. 

He's also falling asleep to the steady movement of the train. His eyes are heavy, slowly slipping shut. He lists to the side, into _Suga's_ side, head touching Suga's shoulder before he jerks awake. He sits up a little straighter, blinking, giving Suga a small, embarrassed smile in apology. Suga's heart is caught in his throat, because the guy was gorgeous enough already, but his smile is something else entirely. It's soft and kind and Suga wonders what it would be like to be on the receiving of it on a regular basis, wonders how anyone in this guy's regular social circle even _survives_. 

A minute passes, and the guy's falling asleep again. His hair is soft as it brushes Suga's cheek, head gently touching his shoulder again. He wakes up, gasping this time. 

"Sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine," Suga whispers back. "I don't mind."

The guy smiles at him again, and Suga's stomach starts doing strange flips. 

When it happens two more times in the next two minutes, Suga offers him a warm smile and says, "If you want to sleep on my shoulder that badly, you can just ask, you know."

That's a tactical error: the guy blushes bright red, and Suga feels himself expire on the spot. The guy has a sense of humour though, because he laughs quietly, and things suddenly stop feeling quite so awkward. 

"But on a serious note, you look tired. If you want, you can sleep on my shoulder. I won't mind. Which one's your stop?"

It turns out they're both getting off the train at the same place. Suga smiles, promising to wake him up, and his heart starts racing as the guy whispers a soft _thank you_ , before resting his head on Suga's shoulder again.

"I'm Sawamura, by the way," he murmurs, and Suga turns towards him before realising that it's a spectacularly bad idea, because it brings their faces close together. 

"Sugawara," he says in return. "But my friends call me Suga." 

"Thanks, Suga," Sawamura says softly. 

It's a fifteen minute train ride to their stop, and it simultaneously feels like the longest fifteen minutes of Suga's life, but far too short when it's over. In his sleep, Sawamura nuzzles closer to Suga, face pressed against his neck, and Suga never wants this to end. 

He nudges Sawamura as they approach their station, though, and quietly says, "Hey. Wake up." 

"Hm?" Sawamura asks sleepily, his nose brushing against Suga's cheek as he looks up, before he jerks away. "Oh. Right. Thanks." 

Suga smiles at him and they get to their feet, walking to the door together. The station platform is crowded, but they manage not to lose each other, walking to the ticket gates. 

"I'll…" _see you again, hopefully_ , Suga thinks, offering Sawamura a smile before they part ways.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" Sawamura asks, before he can continue. "I mean, I obviously kind of need one myself, but. Can I buy you one, as thanks, or an apology, I'm not sure which, yet. Probably both. There's a nice café just down the street from here and—"

"Yes," Suga says with a smile. "Definitely. Lead the way."


	2. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  _If there is such a thing as marriage, it takes place long before the ceremony: in a car on the way to the airport; or as a gray bedroom fills with dawn, one lover watching the other; or as two strangers stand together in the rain with no bus in sight, arms weighed down with shopping bags. You don’t know then. But later you realize — that was the moment.  
> _
>> 
>> And always without words.
> 
> —Simon Van Booy, Love Begins in Winter 
> 
> (G, no warnings)

People ask Koushi how it feels, the day he gets married, the day after, and he gives them the same answer with he same cheeky grin.

He feels a little heavier. Specifically, on his left ring finger.

Marrying Daichi is the most important thing he's ever done in his life and simultaneously the most ordinary, inconsequential thing ever.

They've been married long before they ever officiated it with a ceremony, he thinks. They've been equated to an old married couple ever since they were teenagers in high school, still trying to sort their feelings out from their friendship. The teasing has only gotten worse as they've gotten older and Koushi's never minded it, knows that Daichi hasn't either.

It's difficult to pinpoint a date, a time, a moment that turned their relationship on its head. It's the little things, he thinks. Their hands, steady on each other's backs, holding each other up the way that, together, they held the rest of the team up. The comfortable silences between them, content in each other's presence. The unwavering confidence in each other, happy to follow each other to the ends of the earth, if that's what was required of them.

He lies in bed with his husband, tracing over the gold band on Daichi's finger with his index, and wonders if this marriage began when they first moved in together. He thinks of the first few nights, when most of their stuff was still packed in boxes and they didn't even care because they each other and they had a place to themselves, and that's all that mattered at that moment in time. He thinks of the first time they set their bed up, lying in it together, a sense of ownership and satisfaction that they've never felt when they've slept over in each other's beds in the past. This one belonged to them, and it made all the difference in the world.

They're made of memories, of little bits and pieces of each other woven in amongst themselves, until they can't tell them apart. They're entwined so firmly that it's perfectly normal to think of them as together, as two parts of one whole, and strange to think of them apart from each other. To think that there were thirteen years of Koushi's life where he didn't even know the name Sawamura Daichi feels strange and wrong, like surely he came into the world knowing Daichi, knowing that they were meant for each other, because they fit together so perfectly, so easily that it feels as if they were shaped purely to accommodate each other. It's clear in their bodies, the way they curl against each other as close as possible, it's their in their personalities, in their sense of humour. Perhaps they're the one soul, broken in two, trying to weave itself back together again, and Koushi buries himself in Daichi's strong, familiar arms as deep as he can go, holding Daichi like he never plans on letting go.

Perhaps he won't, he thinks to himself with a smile hidden against Daichi's neck. Daichi is his _husband_ , after all.


	3. Quiet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles.
> 
> (T, mention of sex)

Daichi wakes up to the radio playing in the kitchen.

He stretches out in bed, yawning loudly before he rolls onto his side, pulling the blankets down to his waist. He's alone in bed, but he expected that. He lies there for a moment, listening to the next song that comes up on the radio station, listening to the voice softly singing along to it, and he smiles to himself, so fond, his chest so full of love that he feels like maybe, someday, he's going to burst with it.

He gets out of bed, pulling his boxers on and walking out of their bedroom.

The digital clock on their microwave says that it's nine. It's a cloudy day outside, a little too cold to be standing around in nothing more than his boxers, but Daichi doesn't care about that.

His attention is fixed on Suga, hips swaying in time with the song as he sings, making himself a large mug of coffee. He's stolen one of Daichi's knitted sweaters out of their closet and it's a little too long on him, the creamy brown of it beautiful against his skin, the wool looking soft, just like his hair, shining in the gentle morning light. He's as beautiful as ever. It never fails to steal Daichi's breath away. He doesn't think that's ever going to change.

Daichi steps forward, his feet padding against the kitchen tiles so that Suga knows he's there. Suga doesn't move, letting Daichi's arms wrap around his waist, letting Daichi kiss the nape of his neck.

"Mm, good morning," Suga hums, leaning back against him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Daichi murmurs, pressing another kiss to the nape of Suga's neck. "Had the best sex last night with my husband, you see. He had me lift him up against the wall and fuck him. You need the strength for it, but god it's worth it."

"Your husband," Suga says slowly, and Daichi can hear the smile in his voice, "sounds like an incredibly lucky man."

"You could say he's incredible, full stop." Daichi grins. He likes the fact that living alone with Suga means that there's no one else around to tell them off for being so sappy with each other. He loves the fact that Suga makes it so easy, that _loving Suga_ is so easy.

Suga turns around, grinning, and wraps his arms around Daichi's shoulders, woollen sweater soft against Daichi's bare skin as they press up against each other.

"Morning breath," Daichi warns, but Suga leans in to kiss him anyway, tongue warm as it licks into his mouth. Suga kisses him deeply, leaving Daichi gasping for breath as they pull apart.

"I'll kiss you as many times as I possibly can, no matter what," Suga tells him seriously, and then his lips spread into a small smile as he presses a kiss to the tip of Daichi's nose. "I can't help it when you're always so handsome."

Daichi strokes his fingers down Suga's cheek, knowing he has no hope in holding back the smile tugging at his lips. Suga leans in to kiss him again and this time, Daichi holds him tight, keeps him close, intending on holding onto Suga forever.


	4. Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is turning into a harpy. Daichi is there to support him.
> 
> (T, body horror, blood)

Koushi wakes up at dawn, to the cawing of birds, sitting up in bed and looking down at the black feathers scattered across his bedsheets.

His feet hurt as he stands, bending out of shape with each step, splitting into talons where his toes shoes be, his bones breaking, melding together again, reshaping themselves over Koushi's hardening skin. His feels too light as he crosses the room to his mirror, his bones creaking with every move he makes. They're turning hollow; he doesn't know how he knows that, but he does, the truth sitting heavy in his chest along with the realisation of exactly what's happening to him without having to be told.

He grimaces at himself in the mirror, relearning his reflection, trying to decide whether it's worth putting the hours in to meticulously pluck the black feathers that have grown around his face and down to his shoulders. They've been sparse the past few days but that's no longer the case, his transformation growing more difficult to hide with each passing day.

He looks down at his hands, at the way they're clawed now, the short blunt nails he's maintained for volleyball turned into long, sharp and dark.

"Oh," he says softly, and even his voice sounds a little different.

He struggles to type on his phone, with his new claws, but he manages a message to Daichi anyway, letting him know he won't be at practice this morning, that he won't be at school at all.

He curls up in his bed again, not knowing what else to do except to let his body break itself apart, listening to the crack of his bones, the tear of his skin as more feathers push their way to the surface. His hands aren't quite as dexterous any more, as the feathers on his arms grow longer and longer. He wraps them around himself and he can almost pretend that it's a cloak made of feathers and not his own wings.

Daichi messages him a few hours later to say that he's coming over. Koushi doesn't even have the energy to type out another message to try and stop him, face pressed against his pillow, wet with tears as his joints ache, twisting and sending jolts of pain through his body that burn like fire, that make it difficult to breathe.

"Suga," Daichi's voice is soft, but terrified, as he opens the door to Koushi's room. "Holy shit, what's happening?"

Koushi smiles at him, but he doesn't have the words to explain. He doesn't have any words for Daichi at all, too afraid that they'll come out in a voice that's entirely unfamiliar, that he'll stop being anything like Daichi's Suga at all.

"Can I…?" Daichi asks, stepping closer and Koushi spreads his wings, making room at the edge of his bed. He rests his head on Daichi's shoulder as he's pulled closer, breath hitching in pain as he moves. Daichi hugs him close, stroking a hand over his back, over skin and feather and blood.

"Good thing we have another setter to take my place," Koushi whispers, laughing weakly, and Daichi's arms tighten around him.

"You don't have to think about volleyball right now."

"I don't know what else to think about," Koushi admits, turning his face into Daichi's neck. "Everything hurts, Daichi. I'm scared."

"I'm here," Daichi tells him. "I'm right here."

For now, Koushi thinks, wrapping his arms around Daichi in return, that's enough.


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga have sex for the first time
> 
> (Explicit, fingering, hand jobs)

Daichi is so nervous that his hands are shaking, that he can't even bring himself to look up and meet Suga's eyes.

It's a little ridiculous, he thinks. They've talked about this a lot—they've gotten themselves off just talking about it and imagining it and telling each other how they want it to go. He can't believe that he's this nervous about something that he knows they both want. Especially when they've already told each other that it doesn't matter if it's awkward, doesn't matter if it's bad, because it's their first time and these sorts of things are difficult to get right on the first go. They can imagine it all they want, but it's still not going to mean anything when they actually get to it.

"Daichi," Suga says gently, kneeling between his legs. When Daichi finally looks up, Suga is wearing a small, reassuring smile, but there's nervousness behind it, Daichi can see that too, and it's a little comforting, knowing that he's not the only one. "We don't have to do this, you know. We can wait a little longer."

"I want to do this," Daichi tells him, and he's _sure_. He's been looking forward to this. He's been wanting it for so long. Besides, it's not like it's even the first time they've made each other come. He isn't embarrassed about that. They already got past that when they were grinding on his couch a few days ago. It's one of the reasons that Daichi wants this so badly now. Making Suga come like that was amazing enough. He wants to know what it'll be like to make Suga come like this.

"I'm ready," he says, a little more firmly, spreading his legs a little, nodding at Suga. "Come on. "

Suga adds a little more lube onto his fingers, just to be safe, and nudges Daichi's thighs apart gently.

"If you need me to slow down, or if you need me to stop, just let me know, okay?" Suga asks, kissing Daichi's lips briefly, and Daichi nods.

Suga is slow and careful, pushing the first finger into him. Daichi takes a deep breath, and figures it's not all that different to when he fingers himself. Suga is just a little slower, a little less familiar with Daichi's body and less confident for that reason.

Daichi lets his head fall back against the pillow beneath him, letting out a shaky breath. One day, he thinks, Suga is going to be so familiar with his body that he's going to be even better at fingering Daichi than he is himself. It's a nice thought, but he knows that he's getting ahead of himself. Right now, he just needs to relax, needs to adjust to Suga's first finger, and then his second as he adds that too.

"How are you going?" Suga asks, scissoring his fingers slowly, spreading Daichi open.

"Good," Daichi replies, his breath hitching, his voice sounding a little strained. "This is good."

Suga smiles, getting a third finger ready to push into Daichi, waiting for him to nod before proceeding.

The feeling of being stretched around three of Suga's fingers is—new, Daichi thinks. He's only ever worked himself open with two before and a third finger brings a bit more of a stretch. Daichi's breaths are shallow, he can hear them as he curls his fingers into the sheets, trying to relax.

"Daichi—"

"It's okay," Daichi says softly. "Just give me a bit."

Suga is patient, encouraging, stroking Daichi's thigh and watching him carefully.

"I need you to tell me how it feels," Suga says at length. "Does it hurt?"

"No," Daichi replies honestly. "It's just—weird. Different. It's fine."

"Okay," Suga murmurs, then adds, "I'll wait until you're ready."

It takes a while, before Daichi can take deep breaths again, before he stops being too nervous for more. He clears his throat quietly, shuffling a little on the bed. "More."

Suga thrusts his fingers forward a little, and Daichi moans. Suga pauses, but Daichi is shaking his head, urging him on.

"That was good," he pants. "Again."

Suga does, thrusting his three fingers into Daichi, stroking him with his free hand.

Daichi doesn't mean to come so quickly, but—well. Suga's fingers brush over a spot that makes Daichi's vision go blank, makes him moan loudly, shaking, coming immediately. He shudders through it and when he realises what's happened, he covers his face with an embarrassed groan.

"I'm sorry," he gasps out, as Suga withdraws his fingers.

"It's fine," Suga assures him, kissing his forehead. "All I wanted to do was make you come. I got to do that, didn't I?"

"I wanted—" Daichi buries his face in his hands again for a moment, waiting for the embarrassment to pass before he continues. "I wanted to come while you were inside me."

"Next time," Suga says, smiling. "Maybe I should blow you, to take the edge off a little before I prepare you."

Daichi shudders with pleasure at the very thought. "Yeah. We could do that. I could do that to you now, to make up for this."

"You have nothing to make up for," Suga tells him, as he settles against the wall and watches Daichi crawl closer, settling between his legs. "But I'm definitely not going to turn you down."


	6. Pressed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is always eager to have Suga fucking him.
> 
> (Explicit, fingering, grinding)

"Daichi," Suga says, with the sweet little smile that Daichi absolutely loves. They're naked in their bed and Suga reaches over for the lube. "Can I…?"

"Yeah," Daichi nods eagerly. "God, yeah."

Suga smiles, his hand on Daichi's hip, urging him to turn over. Daichi gets on his hands and knees, folding his arms and pressing his forehead to them. Suga kisses his way down Daichi's back slowly, his lips lingering at the small of Daichi's back for a moment as he slides a finger into him. Daichi takes a deep breath, doing his best to relax, even though the anticipation's making it a little difficult.

It's not that Suga is purposefully slow to tease him, Daichi thinks, even though he wouldn't put it past Suga to do that. It's just that he's so desperate for more than every second he has to wait feels like it's too long. Suga pushes a second finger into him, scissoring slowly, until he's ready for three. It feels good, being filled like this, Suga's fingers curling, brushing just shy of his prostate, and Daichi knows that this time, the teasing is entirely deliberate. He enjoys it anyway.

"I think you're ready," Suga murmurs, a smile in his voice, like he's amused by Daichi squirming and biting his lip to keep himself from outright begging.

He probably is.

"Come on," Daichi says, and it's the closest to begging that he'll get. For now.

Suga pushes him down so that he's lying on his front. Daichi's cock is trapped between his belly and the mattress and he rocks his hips experimentally, groaning at the friction. Suga chuckles, lining his cock up and sinking into him.

If Suga's fingers felt good inside him, this feels _amazing_. Suga moves, slowly, carefully, and Daichi's breath hitches.

He's always loved the way Suga feels inside him. It's one thing to be fucking Suga, to watch him come apart, overwhelmed with pleasure. It's an entirely different thing to be at Suga's complete mercy, to be entirely in Suga's hands.

Daichi feels like perhaps he enjoys it a little _too_ much, but there's a voice at the back of his mind insisting that there's no such thing. Besides, Suga seems to enjoy it enough when Daichi is vocal in bed.

He moans as Suga thrusts into him, his hips moving back to meet him. The friction against the bed was good before but it feels even better now, and Daichi does it again, caught between grinding back onto Suga's cock and grinding against the bed. It's a little overwhelming, in the best possible way, and he can't stop. He just wants more, more, more, and doesn't realise he's chanting it under his breath until Suga laughs indulgently, picking up his pace.

Daichi's going to make a complete mess against the bed, but he can't bring himself to mind. He can already feel the sheets beneath him getting a little damp with every slide of his cock, but he supposes that they put an extra sheet down for this exact reason.

"You're close, aren't you?" Suga murmurs, fucking Daichi even harder. "Say my name, Daichi, I want to hear you moan it."

" _Koushi_ ," Daichi moans, hips jerking as he grinds against the mattress desperately now. "Koushi, Koushi, Koushi—"

"Yeah," Suga pants, fucking Daichi through his orgasm and following close behind. He leans over, pressing his forehead to the space between Daichi's shoulder blades, sucking in a shaky breath. "You're always so nice and loud for me. I love it. Love _you_ , Daichi."

Smiling over his shoulder, Daichi relaxes against the bed, so blissed out that he can't even bring himself to care about the fact that he's lying in the wet spot. "Love you too."


End file.
